


I've Been A Mess Since You Stayed

by MayGlenn



Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [11]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Manes is a Mess, Angst, Crack, Dark Comedy, Disfunctional Forlex, Disfunctional Malex, I'm not tagging any relationships in this one by design, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Not Forrest Long Friendly, Other, Past Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Forrest was everything Michael wasn’t.Forrest was cultured, erudite, classically educated. He was punk but not angry, he didn’t start arguments but he always had to end them, and he was out and proud but shockingly terrible in bed.In Alex’s estimation, he had no business being out or proud about anything.
Series: Maeglin's Hobbit Birthday Ficlet Gifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939471
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	I've Been A Mess Since You Stayed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninhursag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/gifts).



> From Ninhursag: You could write some Malex spitefic where Alex cheats on Forrest with Michael because Forrest is really boring in bed. Alex is a mess and Forrest is very well meaning but just bad at sex. 
> 
> Maybe I should have gone with your "safer" prompt but this one was hilarious to me. Hope it gives you a chuckle! 
> 
> (Seriously, I know we believe Forrest is better than this, this was just too funny a crackfic idea to pass up.)

Forrest was everything Michael wasn’t. 

Forrest was cultured, erudite, classically educated. He was punk but not angry, he didn’t start arguments but he always had to end them, and he was out and proud but shockingly terrible in bed. 

In Alex’s estimation, he had no business being out or  _ proud  _ about anything. 

God, and Forrest was such a good guy, which probably made Alex a horrible person! Forrest was fantastic to talk to, to bounce ideas off of. He wrote poetry that worked to Alex’s melodies like magic. It was the actual literal opposite of everything with Guerin, where Alex barely knew his name before he slept with him. 

He knew everything about Forrest Long primarily because he was so desperate to not sleep with him. 

It wasn’t that he had like a micropenis or anything weird, or that he had  _ no  _ game. Like, probably Forrest had plenty of satisfied partners! Just none of them were Alex. His politeness and egalitarianism got into the bedroom, too, and Alex was  _ not into it _ . Maybe it was a holdover of his internalized homophobia, but sue him if Alex liked the bedroom to be a little filthy, a little nasty. 

Forrest wasn’t just vanilla, either. That would be its own problem, but additionally, for example, Forrest wouldn’t so much as give him a handy if he didn’t have a condom on. He definitely wouldn’t let Alex fuck him if he didn’t also get to fuck Alex, and that was too exhausting to fathom, so nights together involved a lot of condoms and very clean, almost prissy, handjobs. He  _ got  _ why women talked about faking orgasms. Turned out dudes could kind of fake it, too, with a condom on in the dark. 

The first night Forrest was out of town for work, against his better judgment, Alex headed to the Wild Pony, hoping to find Guerin there. 

This was a mistake, because of course he ran into Maria, which was when his brain finally supplied the helpful factoid that  _ Michael and Maria were dating _ , as in,  _ Michael was with someone else. _ He came here to try to seduce his best friend’s boyfriend! While his own boyfriend was out of town! Just to get his rocks off! God, what was wrong with him? 

It didn’t actually change anything when she told him she had broken up with Michael. He had already sinned against her in his heart, or whatever. And Forrest. And Michael, for that matter.

“You look like you’re gonna pass a kidney stone, Alex,” Maria said. “You need a drink or seven?”

“No, I...I should probably go home. Figure myself out,” Alex said, hating himself more than he had since he had destroyed his relationship with Michael just to play into his psychotic father’s hands, and that was saying something. 

Maybe he  _ deserved _ well-meaning-but-bad-at-sex Forrest for a little longer.


End file.
